1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling the same, and a storage medium on which a computer program has been recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology that processes data of the original document for re-layout to save paper sheets upon printing the document has been proposed. More specifically, a method may be reducing a margin between contents, such as a line spacing, a gap between drawings, or the like. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-48520 discloses an image processing system that analyses input data, divides it into objects, reduces the size of an object to be moved, moves the next object to a margin generated by filling the previous object to the upper left corner of a page, and thus generates a removable blank space.
The image processing system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-48520 fills a margin between contents without taking into account the column group structure included in a document. Thus, in the image processing system, the placement order of objects included in a document may change, which may result in an inconsistency in context.
The present invention provides an information processing apparatus that performs margin reduction processing for reducing a margin included in a document depending on the column group structure in the document, a method for controlling the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium on which a computer program has been recorded.